It is widely known that dentists use a small round mirror mounted at an angle at the end of an elongated shaft or handle, inserted into a patient's mouth to look behind the patient's teeth for problem areas. Such mirror surfaces fog up rapidly when entered into the patient's mouth, so the dentist has to withdraw the mirror and wipe off the condensation and coat the mirror surface with a material that tends to prevent fogging up.
Such prior art methods are time consuming, and the fogging-up deterring effect does not last very long. The prior art methods also require disposal of wiping cloths after each wipe or risk the danger of infection.